


I'm gonna make this place your home

by XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper



Series: TLC Ship Weeks 2017 [1]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper/pseuds/XyaLovegood_StormpilotShipper
Summary: Just a short fic inspired by the ship week prompt "home."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in TLC Ship Weeks, and it's been a little while since I've read the books, so if there are any mistakes please let me know! :)
> 
> Title from Home by Phillip Phillips

Cress snuggled further under the blankets on the makeshift couch (a few cargo crates stacked against the wall piled with pillows and blankets taken from the others’ beds that were no longer in use) as Thorne came back into the room.

 

“Alright, I got the goods,” he announced, waggling his eyebrows.

 

“Good!” Cress chirped as he handed her the candy tin. “Ever since Winter made us all try them—“

 

“—One at a time so she could stare intently at each of our faces and gauge our exact reactions, with an expectant grin on her face and her eyes seeming to bore right into our souls?”

 

Cress giggled. “Yeah. Ever since then I’ve been craving them like crazy.” She popped a sour apple petite into her mouth, barely suppressing a moan as the flavors washed over her taste buds.

 

“Oh, I know. Me too,” Thorne said, stealing two for himself. “Are we absolutely sure she’s not putting something _besides_ painkillers in them?” Cress ignored that last comment. “So. What are we watching?”

 

“I was thinking one of the home design shows?”

 

“Perfect. I love passing judgement on other people’s tastes.”

 

They were ten minutes into _To Move or Not to Move_ when Thorne said, “What do you think of that wallpaper?”

 

Cress tilted her head, considering. “It’s okay, but I’d probably pick one with more color.” Thorne nodded, seeming deep in thought.

 

A few minutes later he had another question: “Do you like that color scheme?”

 

“Um, I don’t really think color schemes are necessary, you know?”

 

“Mmm.”

 

Cress glanced at Thorne curiously, but his gaze was still locked on the screen. “What’s with all the questions, Captain?”

 

Thorne shrugged. “I was just thinking… It might be nice to do a bit of redecorating in here.”

 

“Redecorating?” Cress asked, surprised.

 

“Well, yeah,” he said, scratching the back of his neck in a rare moment of sheepishness. “I mean, I love the Rampion, but she’s a ship, not a home. I want to fix that. I want you to be comfortable and happy here. I know it won’t be the same as having an apartment, but we can make some changes. Some real seating in here, for one. We could get rid of at least some of these crates. Maybe you could have a room where you can do crafts, or something, since you like making clothes and stuff. Or, you know, if you were thinking the Rampion would just be temporary, that’s fine too, I mean we could get a house or something if it’s what you want. That’d be okay… What is it?” he asked, finally noticing Cress’ silence and shiny eyes.

 

“Nothing, nothing, I’ve just… never had a place that felt like a home until now.” It had taken her a while to realize it, but this ship really did feel like her home.

 

“Me neither,” he said softly. “Not until I met you.” He smiled and pulled her closer. “We’ll make a home here together.”

 

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: http://thorneanddameron.tumblr.com


End file.
